Une vie inventée
by Skippy1701
Summary: Emma est agent du FBI et travaille sous couverture, elle va rencontrer Regina. Peut'on aimer même quand sa vie n'est qu'un mensonge? Swaanqueen


**Une vie inventée**

Je m'appelle Emma Swan, j'ai 30 ans et je suis au FBI depuis 10 ans maintenant. Je suis l'une des meilleures agents sous couverture, pas de famille officielle, pas vraiment d'amis ça aide pour s'inventer une vie est y croire. Depuis un an je suis sous couverture pour faire tomber un des plus grand trafiquant de drogue du pays, Robin Hood. Je suis rentrée comme simple agent de sécurité et je suis maintenant le garde du corps de son fils. Roland est un gentil gamin, il n'a aucune idée de ce que fait son père comme métier, comme elle d'ailleurs. Elle c'est Regina Mills, sa petite amie depuis peu. Elle est belle, ténébreuse, intelligente et procureur. Je comprends parfaitement que Robin ai craqué pour elle, évidemment elle ne sait rien des agissements de Robin. Malgré tout ce qu'on peut lui reprocher c'est un bon père et un petit ami attentionné, elle ne mérite vraiment pas ce qu'il va arriver. Les associés de Robin et ses ennemis ne voient pas du tout d'un bon œil qu'il sorte avec un procureur et du coup sa vie a été menacée. Elle n'a rien dit, Robin lui a fait croire que c'était en rapport avec son boulot et elle l'a cru. En même temps, même en creusant on ne trouve rien sur Robin, si ce n'est un homme millionnaire dans l'industrie du bois. Il a fallu deux ans d'enquête pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Le mois prochain une importante cargaison va arriver et à ce moment là on le prendra la main dans le sac. Et son monde, le monde de Regina va s'effondrer, je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me touche autant mais c'est le cas. Pourtant depuis six mois qu'ils se fréquentent on a dû échanger deux ou trois mots, pas plus. Je souffle en prenant mon arme, Robin veux me voir, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

Robin : Entre Lyly, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes d'une chose pour moi.

Ha oui évidemment qui dit couverture dit fausse identité, j'ai pris le nom de mon amour de jeunesse Lyly.

Emma : Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur ?

Robin : Je veux que tu reste constamment avec Regina et son fils, avec la transaction qui arrive j'ai peur que les choses dérapent. Tomber amoureux d'un procureur ne plait pas toujours à tout le monde, même si elle ne se doute de rien je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Emma : Et pour Roland Monsieur ?

Robin : Il reste avec toi, Regina a promi de s'en occuper.

Emma : Je dois donc veillez sur elle et les enfants et vous ?

Robin : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Will et Jean sont là aussi.

Emma : Est-ce qu'elle est au courant que je serais là ? Ou je dois agir discrètement ?

Robin : Non tu vas habiter chez elle, donc bien sûr elle est au courant. Elle sait juste que sa vie est menacée et que tu es mon meilleur garde du corps.

Emma : Que dois-je lui répondre si elle pose des questions sur le pourquoi sa vie est menacée ?

Robin : Je te laisse imaginer un truc cohérent, mais ça devrait bien se passer. Regina ne fait pas vraiment attention aux employés. Tu ne la quittes pas des yeux, que se soit chez elle ou à son travail. Killian surveillera l'école des gamins, compris ?

Emma : Bien Monsieur, je vais chercher un sac et je m'y rends immédiatement.

Robin : Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, tu m'as sauvé la vie après tout et j'ai confiance en toi.

Ce que Robin ne sait pas c'est que sa tentative d'assassinat a était mise en scène pour que je me rapproche de lui, ça a tellement bien marché que j'ai récolté plus de preuve en trois mois qu'en deux ans. Robin n'as pas vraiment un mauvais fond, du moins il aime sincèrement donc je me dis qu'une personne capable d'aimer aussi fort ne peut pas être complètement mauvaise. Il aime juste l'argent facile, et il n'hésite pas à écraser ses adversaires quand il le peut. Mais par exemple il ne touche pas à leur famille, il a un genre de code, comme un voleur. J'en viendrais presque à l'apprécier des fois, travailler sous couverture fait ça des fois. Comme mon amitié avec Killian et Ruby, ils ne sont pas méchants mais ont fait le mauvais choix à un moment dans leurs vies. Si je n'avais pas été repérée par un agent à l'université j'aurai pu tout aussi mal finir qu'eux, donc je m'estime chanceuse et si je peux je les aiderais. Je prends ma voiture et appelle mon contact pour l'avertir de la situation.

David : Nolan, j'écoute.

Emma : C'est Emma, Robin m'envoi chez Regina et ses enfants jusqu'à la fin de la transaction. Je vais vous être inutile jusqu'au soir de la livraison.

David : Tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais de toute façon autant que le procureur soit en sécurité.

Emma : Je ne suis toujours pas autorisée à lui parler ? Elle est clean, on a vérifié trois fois.

David : White ne lui fait pas confiance, elle pense que comme elle sort avec lui elle se doute forcement de quelque chose.

Emma : Elle est simplement amoureuse et Robin sait très bien cacher ses traces.

David : Les ordres restent inchangés, mais je vais lui parler. Tu tiens le coup ?

Emma : Ouaip, tu as vu avec White pour Killian et Ruby ?

David : Si ils acceptent de témoigner contre Robin ils seront mis sous protection des témoins et auront une nouvelle vie une fois le procès finit.

Emma : Sûr ?

David : Je t'ai déjà mentis ?

Emma : Excuse moi, c'est juste qu'ils ne méritent pas de croupir en prison.

David : Il est temps que cette mission se finisse, tu t'es attachée à trop de personnes.

Emma : Bon je suis arrivée, tu me tiens au courant si White change d'avis.

David : Ok, fait gaffe à toi Swan.

David est mon superviseur, c'est surtout lui qui m'a repérée à l'université. Il n'était encore qu'un jeune agent de 25 ans, il m'a prise sous son aile et depuis j'ai toujours pû compter sur lui. L'agent White Snow, je sais s'est drôle, mais elle, croyez-moi elle ne l'est pas. Elle est notre superviseur, une vraie emmerdeuse, mais c'est aussi le meilleur agent du FB1 depuis plus de 15 ans. Notre service a un record d'arrestations et d'affaires résolues grâce à elle et bien qu'elle soit stricte elle est juste et j'apprends beaucoup auprès d'elle. Je souffle un grand coup et me gare, je suis déjà venue deux fois ici chercher Roland et Robin mais je ne suis jamais rentrée. Je me saisis de mon sac et sonne à la porte du manoir Mills, deux minutes plus tard c'est Henry son fils qui m'ouvre.

Henry : Je peux vous aider Madame ?

Emma : Salut gamin, je suis Lyly, ta mère est là ?

Henry : Je vous connais non ?

Emma : Je travaille pour Monsieur Hood.

Henry : D'accord, entrez je vais chercher ma mère elle travaille dans son bureau.

Emma : Merci.

J'attends donc dans le couloir et je retiens un sourire en entendant le son des talons de Regina, je suis contente de la voir. Misère il faut vraiment que cette mission finisse, j'ai besoin de me trouver une copine.

Regina : Vous êtes ?

Emma : Lyly Stars, Monsieur Hood m'envoi (Tend la main)

Regina : Oui, je me souviens. Vous êtes le garde du corps de Roland, venez, je vais vous montrer vote chambre.

Bon ça commence bien, je laisse tomber ma main et prend mon sac.

Regina : Je pars pour le travail à 7h précise, j'ai une pause à 13h pour manger. Déjeuner que je prends dans mon bureau, à 13h30 je reprends jusqu'à 16H. J'ai fais en sorte de pouvoir ramener Roland et Henry en aménageant mes horaires comme ça. Je vous ai laissé une copie de mon planning sur votre bureau, quand je suis dans mon bureau je ne veux pas être dérangée sauf urgence c'est compris ?

Emma : Oui Madame.

Regina : Vos interactions avec mon fils seront limitées au strict nécessaire je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète en apprenant qu'un garde du corps vit chez nous.

Emma : Je lui réponds quoi s'il me demande qui je suis ?

Regina : La nounou de Roland.

Emma : Je m'excuse Madame Mills mais il y a un problème, Rolland sait parfaitement qui je suis et il connait mon travail, il risque de le dire à Henry.

Regina : Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, bien on lui dira le strict nécessaire. Avec mon travail il est arrivé que des policiers patrouillent souvent devant la maison il a l'habitude.

Emma : Comme vous le désirez madame.

Regina : Le repas est servi à 19h30, je vous laisse vous installer.

Emma : Vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de mon repas madame Mills, je me commanderai un truc.

Regina : Comme vous voulez, je ne veux pas vous avoir dans les pattes alors restez discrète.

Emma : Je vais juste faire un tour de la maison et de la propriété si vous me le permettez.

Regina : Faites ce qu'il faut, à demain Miss Stars.

Emma : Bonne soirée Madame.

Et bien plus froide tu meures, Robin à raison elle ne fait pas vraiment attention aux employés. Pourtant quand elle est avec lui elle est différente, plus souriante, plus ouverte. Je donnerais beaucoup pour qu'on me regarde comme elle le regarde, mais je m'égare là. Je range mes affaires et fait comme convenu le tour du propriétaire, je n'entre évidement pas dans la chambre d'Henry et Regina et sort faire un tour dehors.

Henry : Tu es garde du corps ?

Emma : En effet Gamin, comment tu le sais ?

Henry : Tu te tiens droite, tu regarde partout et surtout je t'ai déjà vue avec Roland et il ma dit qui tu étais. (Sourire)

Emma : Tu es intelligent, je vais passer un petit mois avec vous le temps que les affaires de Monsieur Hood se règlent.

Henry : Je ne l'aime pas, maman mérite mieux que lui.

Emma : Pourquoi ?

Henry : Il ment, je ne sais pas sur quoi mais il lui ment. Je sais toujours quand on me ment, d'habitude maman aussi mais elle semble complètement aveugle.

Emma : L'amour rend parfois comme ça, mais je peux t'assurer que Robin aime vraiment ta mère.

Henry : (Souffle) Je sais oui, je finirais bien par m'y faire. Je n'ai pas le choix vu qu'ils comptent se marier, au moins Roland est sympa.

Mince je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-la, pauvre Regina ça va vraiment être dur pour elle. Le gamin rentre à l'appel de sa mère et je finis mon tour. Killian ramène Rolland et je vais les saluer.

Emma : Salut pirate, salut mon grand.

Roland : (Saute à mon cou) Lyly, c'est vrai que tu restes ici avec moi ?

Emma : Oui.

Roland : Cool, Henry a une super console on pourra y jouer.

Emma : On verra, pas de problème sur le trajet ?

Killian : Aucun, je viens chercher les gamins à 8h.

Emma : Ok, à demain alors.

Killian : Lyly fais gaffe à la proc, c'est tendu en ce moment avec Gold.

Emma : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne la quitte pas des yeux.

Killian : Ça marche, appelles en cas de besoin.

Regina : Monsieur Jones, merci de sonner la prochaine fois.

Killian : Excusez-moi Madame Mills, je donnais les dernières consignes à Lyly.

Roland : T'a vu je t'avais dis que Lyly était trop jolie.

Killian : Je vous laisse, à demain, bonsoir Madame Mills.

Roland : Salut Killian.

Killian : Salut gamin.

Emma: Bien, bonsoir à demain.

Roland : Bin tu ne manges pas avec nous ? Gina, elle peut, pas vrai ?

Regina : J'ai déjà proposé à Miss Stars de prendre le repas avec nous mon chéri.

Roland : Super.

Il fonce sans attende ma réponse et je regarde Regina, donc elle savait pertinemment qui j'étais tout à l'heure.

Regina : Il me semble que vous n'avez plus le choix Miss Stars.

Emma : En effet, je vais lui parler, je ne veux pas vous déranger tout les soirs.

Regina : Vous ne me dérangez pas, vous faites votre travail. C'est prêt, donc nous devrions rejoindre les enfants.

Je suis donc Regina jusqu'à la cuisine ou je m'installe, elle sort un plat du four et mon ventre gargouille ce qui fait rire Roland et Henry et sourire Regina.

Regina : Et bien Miss Stars, on dirait que vous avez faim.

Roland : Gina pourquoi tu appelles Lyly Miss Stars ?

Regina : Car je ne la connais pas.

Roland : Bin si c'est Lyly et toi tu es Regina, vous pouvez vous appelez par votre prénom ?

Emma : Mon grand je t'ai déjà expliqué, je travaille pour Regina comme pour ton père, voilà pourquoi je ne peux l'appeler par son prénom.

Henry : Tu viens de le faire. (Sourire)

Emma : C'était pour expliquer à Roland, ça ne compte pas. (Sourire)

Regina : Laissez, Roland a raison, Miss Stars et Miss Mills c'est un peu trop formel. Ici nous pouvons bien nous appeler par nos prénoms, si vous êtes d'accord.

Emma : Comme vous le désirez. (Sourire) Vous êtes un véritable cordon bleu, ce hachis Parmentier est à tomber par terre.

Regina : Merci.

Henry : Et encore tu n'as pas gouté à ses lasagnes et à sa tarte aux pommes.

Emma : Peut-être une autre fois.

Henry : Alors ? Tu as des enfants ?

Regina : Henry, ça ne te regarde pas.

Emma : Non ça ne me dérange pas de réponde Regina, ne vous en faites pas.

Roland : Lyly n'a pas d'enfant mais elle a un chien, Curly.

Henry : Curly, c'est drôle comme nom.

Emma : C'est un labrador, mais c'est un ami à moi qui le garde pendant mon absence.

Roland : Papa à dit que quand Gina et lui seraient mariés on en prendra un aussi, pas vrai Gina ?

Regina : On verre mon chéri, demain il y a encore école donc au lit, je monte dans cinq minutes.

Roland : (Se jette dans mes bras) Tu me couches ? Elle peut Gina ? Elle raconte de super histoires. Et toi tu fais des super bisous câlins, alors ? Elle peut ?

Regina : Allez-y Lyly, je vais ranger ici.

Je monte donc dans la chambre de Roland, il doit passer pas mal de temps ici vu le nombre d'affaires qu'il y a.

Roland : Elle est gentille Gina, pas vrai, j'ai de la chance que papa l'ai rencontrée.

Emma : Oui tu as de la chance, elle a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. Tu vois j'avais raison à propos d'elle !

Roland : Quand maman est morte j'ai cru que plus jamais j'arriverais à sourire et puis elle est arrivée. Et puis Henry agit comme un super grand frère avec moi et il m'apprend plein de trucs.

Emma : Tu as une super famille, tu es chanceux.

Roland : Toi aussi tu es de ma famille Lyly, tu continues l'histoire ? La méchante Reine qui tombe amoureuse du chevalier ?

Je retiens mes larmes, savoir qu'il va souffrir m'est vraiment difficile. Parfois je déteste vraiment mon boulot je souffle et commence mon histoire. Je n'ai pas vu Regina dans mon dos qui sourit face à la scène et je me lève une fois fini. J'embrasse le front de Roland et je sors de la chambre.

Regina : Vos histoires sont en effet fort intéressantes.

Emma : C'est un peu les contes de fées revisités, version moderne.

Regina : La méchante Reine et un chevalier, les méchants ne sont-ils pas censés perdre à la fin ?

Emma : Personne ne nait méchant, on le devient. Alors je me dis que l'amour peut être une bonne chose, s'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle il faut se battre c'est son bonheur.

Regina : Vous êtes une romantique en fait.

Emma : (Rire) Roland vous adore, c'est vraiment bien ce que vous faites pour lui.

Regina : Oui, je le considère comme mon fils, au même titre qu'Henry.

Emma : Ils sont chanceux, j'aurais aimé avoir une mère comme vous. Bonne nuit Regina.

Regina : Bonne nuit Lyly.

Je frissonne un peu au son de sa voix douce, misère je préfère quand elle est froide. Je rentre dans ma chambre et prend une longue douche. J'envoi mon rapport à Robin et un message à David sur mon téléphone secret et me couche. Le réveil sonn du matin et après avoir fait un tour pour vérifier que tout est en ordre je vais courir, je ne m'éloigne pas trop et me contente de faire des boucles. Une heure plus tard je trouve Regina devant une tasse de café brulante.

Emma : Bonjour Regina, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

Regina : Oui, il vous reste 45 minutes pour vous préparer.

Et c'est repartit pour le ton froid, au fond je préfère ça. L'indifférence je sais gérer, la douceur et les confidences un peu moins. Je file sous la douche et 30 minutes plus tard je suis de nouveau dans la cuisine. Je me sers un café et attend qu'elle daigne parler. Killian se gare, et Regina va réveiller les enfants. Elle les embrasse et Roland vient me faire un bisou et on s'en va pour son bureau.

Regina : Monsieur Jones, tâchez d'arriver un peu avant demain. Je dois partit à 7H et non à 7H10.

Killian : Très bien Madame, salut Lyly.

Emma : Salut, à ce soir.

Je suis Regina et lui ouvre la portière pour qu'elle monte et elle me regarde comme si j'étais une extraterrestre.

Regina : Je conduis.

Emma : Je suis désolée mais pour des raisons de sécurité c'est moi qui conduit, je connais les chemins à prendre en cas de danger et les manœuvres d'évitement en cas de course poursuites.

Regina : Si vous abimez ma voiture vous pointerez au chômage à la fin de la semaine vu ?

Emma : Bien Madame, il me semble que vous êtes déjà en retard.

Regina : (Souffle) Allons-y.

La route se passe tranquillement, la matinée aussi. J'ai croisé l'assistante de Regina, une certaine Belle, vraiment gentille et charmante aussi. Plusieurs de ses collègues mais je n'ai pas vraiment retenu leur noms, il est 13h et Belle revient avec nos repas.

Bella : Lyly j'espère que tu aimes manger chinois, je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, donc j'ai pris un assortiment.

Emma : Parfait, merci et oui j'aime beaucoup chinois. Bien que ça ne doit pas valoir la cuisine de Madame Mills.

Belle : N'est-ce pas ?

Regina : Merci, Belle fait d'excellents gâteaux.

Bella : Oui, je t'en ramènerai si tu veux.

Emma : Si tu me prends par les sentiments, je ne résiste pas aux bonnes choses.

Regina : Ni aux jolie filles apparemment.

(Silence)

Emma : En effet, tu as pris ça où ? C'est vraiment bon.

Au moins les choses sont dites, si elle a un problème avec ça, qu'elle aille au diable. J'ai passé l'âge de me cacher et de plus je ne draguais pas du tout Belle. Le reste du repas se passe en silence entrecoupé de discussions entre Belle et moi. L'après-midi arrive à sa fin et je conduis jusqu'au collège. Regina récupère Henry et Rolland à l'école primaire qui se trouve juste à côté. Roland me saute au cou et Henry me souffle un timide bonjour et je les ramène chez eux. Regina ne m'a pas décroché un mot depuis le repas et je ne lui facilite pas la tâche en me taisant aussi. Ce n'était vraiment pas sympa de m'afficher comme ça devant Belle. Une fois rentrés, les garçons montent faire leurs devoirs et Regina s'enferme dans son bureau.

(Téléphone)

Emma : Allo.

Robin : Lyly je sors avec Regina ce soir, tu gardes les enfants.

Emma : Bien Monsieur, vous serez de retour pour le coucher ou je m'en charge ?

Robin : On va rentrer tard, je l'emmène à un gala de bienfaisance. Ruby a tenu à ce que j'y aille pour mon image, et y aller avec ma superbe fiancée est un plus.

Emma : Bien Monsieur, mais est-ce que Miss Mills est au courant. Elle ne semble que moyennement m'apprécier et je doute qu'elle veuille me confier la garde des enfants.

Robin : Je m'occupe de Regina, ne t'en fais pas, Regina n'aime pas grand monde.

Emma : Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée alors.

Robin : Demain c'est ton jour de congé mais reste en ville on ne sait jamais.

Emma : Je vais juste voir mon chien et des amis et je rentrerais.

Robin : Bien à ce soir alors.

Je souffle et me lève pour aller prévenir Regina des projets de Robin, la connaissant elle va être ravie.

(Toc à la porte)

Regina : Entrez !

Emma : Désolée de vous déranger Miss Mills mais Monsieur Hood vient de m'avertir qu'il vous emmenait à un gala de bienfaisance se soir. Il ma demandé de garder les enfants, mais je me doute que vous allez refuser aussi je vous avertis pour que vous trouviez une baby Sitter à temps. J'en connais une très bien si vous le désirez, à moins que ça vous pose problème aussi de me laisser sans surveillance avec une nounou.

Regina : (Souffle) Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas que vous gardiez les enfants au juste ?

Emma : Vous ne m'avez pas décroché un mot depuis le repas du midi, si cela vous dérange je peux demander à Monsieur Hood de me changer de poste.

Regina : Je n'ai rien contre vos préférences Lyly.

Emma : On ne dirait pas, c'est vous qui décidez.

Regina : Je suis désolée de mon comportement de ce midi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'aimerais que vous gardiez les enfants j'ai confiance en vous. Et ce n'est pas une chose que je dis facilement.

Emma : Très bien, excuses acceptées. Je vous laisse vous préparer, vous me donnerez les consignes pour les enfants après, si vous voulez ?

Regina : Ils doivent être couchés à 21h au plus tard, le repas est déjà prêt il faut juste le réchauffer.

Emma : Bien.

Je tourne les talons mais la main de Regina m'arrête, je reteins un frisson et me tourne à nouveau face à elle.

Regina : Je suis vraiment désolée Lyly, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être proche des gens si vite et j'ai paniqué.

Emma : Et bien la prochaine fois au lieu d'essayer de me blesser, parlez-moi.

Regina : D'accord, merci de vous occuper des enfants. Ce n'est pas vraiment votre rôle.

Emma : Ce n'est rien, je le faisais souvent avec Roland avant que vous arriviez.

Regina : Il vous apprécie beaucoup.

Emma : C'est un chouette gosse, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Enfin si vous me rendez ma main évidement. (Sourire)

Elle se rend compte qu'elle tient toujours ma main et rougit en me lâchant, je sors du bureau et recommence à respirer. Misère cette femme est trop sexy pour ma santé mentale. Courage, tout ça est bientôt finit.

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

Je suis dans le salon en train de jouer à la console avec Roland et Henry quand Regina descend, trop concentrée sur ma partie je ne la vois pas.

Henry : Alors Lyly tu as un fiancé ?

Emma : Non.

Roland : Lyly préfère les filles, elle aime bien Ruby l'assistante de mon papa.

Emma : Toi petit traitre, je ne te dirais plus jamais rien.

Roland : Bin quoi tu as dis que ce n'était pas un secret et que aimer les filles c'est comme aimer les garçons, c'est de l'amour.

Emma : Je ne parlais pas de ça et tu le sais et j'ai juste dis que Ruby était jolie.

Henry : C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie et rigolote.

Emma : Oui, c'est juste une amie. Mais Roland a décidé que je craquais pour elle.

Henry : Et ma mère, comment tu la trouve ?

Emma : Comment ça ?

Roland : Elle m'a dit il y a longtemps que Gina était la plus jolie femme qu'elle est jamais rencontré. Et qu'une aussi jolie femme ne pouvait être que douce et gentille. Elle avait raison, c'est au début ou papa et elle sortaient ensemble et j'avais un peu peur qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

Emma : J'ai toujours raison, tu parles trop quand même. Mais c'est vrai ta mère est magnifique, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

Regina : Merci miss Stars.

Je me retourne vivement et déglutis avec peine en voyant sa tenue, Dieu que cette femme est sublime.

Emma : Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Regina : Pourquoi ? Vous avez des choses à cacher ?

Emma : Non, j'ai dis la vérité. Vous êtes ravissante, Robin à de la chance.

Regina : Je me ferais un plaisir de le lui rappeler, et non je viens d'arriver.

Je souffle de soulagement, ça aurait été un peu gênant. Même si j'en pense chaque mot, la sonnette retentit et Robin apparaît, Roland se jette dans ses bras et Regina l'embrasse doucement. Mon cœur se serre, dans trois semaines je vais exploser cette famille. Je souffle et vais saluer mon employeur, ils partent et ma soirée avec les gamins se passe tranquillement. Une fois couchés, j'appelle David…

David : Nolan, j'écoute.

Emma : C'est moi, il faut que je te parle.

David : Un souci ?

Emma : Oui, ta convaincu White ?

David : Plus ou moins, elle accepte de la rencontrer.

Emma : Super, pour Roland comment ça va se passer ?

David : Il sera mit sous protection des témoins le temps du procès et placé dans une famille d'accueil.

Emma : Regina ne voudra pas le laisser, il a ses repères ici. On ne peut pas appuyer pour qu'ils restent ensemble ?

David : Viens dans deux semaines avec elle, d'ici là j'aurais convaincu White de lui dire la vérité.

Emma : Ok, je compte sur toi.

David : Je m'en occupe.

Bien plus tard je descends boire un verre d'eau, il est trois heures du matin j'espère que tout se passe bien pour Regina. En passant devant la chambre de Roland je l'entend s'agiter et je rentre. Il doit faire un cauchemar, il n'a que cinq ans et son monde va être encore bouleversé. Je le secoue un peu et il ouvre les yeux.

Emma : Eh champion, tu as fais un cauchemar ?

Roland : J'ai rêvé que tout le monde partait et j'étais tout seul, c'était effrayant.

Emma : Tu sais, quoi qu'il puisse se passer je serais toujours là pour toi champion d'accord ?

Roland : Oui, tu es comme le chevalier dans mes histoires, tu protèges et sauve tout le monde.

Emma : D'accord je suis le chevalier, et qui sont les autres alors ?

Roland : Papa, c'est Robin des bois, Henry c'est l'auteur, Ruby c'est le petit chaperon Rouge, Killian c'est le Capitaine crochet et Gina c'est la méchante Reine. Mais en faite elle n'est pas méchante, et moi je suis un chevalier aussi comme toi.

Emma : Ça veut dire que tu va te marier à la méchante Reine ?

Roland : Beurk non, non c'est papa ou toi.

Emma : Non moi j'épouserai une Princesse, pas une méchante Reine.

Roland : D'accord, ou le petit chaperon rouge. (Sourie)

Emma : Tu ne lâche pas l'affaire hein ? Allez rendors toi.

Roland : Tu restes un peu ?

Emma : Bien sûr, je chasse les mauvais rêves comme les dragons, ça sert à ça les chevaliers.

Une fois endormi, je sors de la chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec Regina. Pour un garde du corps bonjour les reflexes car je sursaute violement.

Emma : La vache vous avez été ninja dans une autre vie ?

Regina : (Rire) Peut-être, intéressant choix de pyjama.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon maillot de basket et mon short et rougis un peu.

Emma : Robin n'est pas avec vous ?

Regina : Non il ne passe que les week-ends avec nous et encore quand il n'a pas trop de travail. Vous avez sommeil ?

Emma : Pas vraiment pourquoi ?

Regina : Je vous offre un verre de cidre, c'est moi qui le fais.

Emma : D'accord, je vais mettre quelque chose de plus présentable alors.

Regina : Lyly il est presque 3H30 du matin restez comme ça, je vais me changer aussi je vous rejoins.

Dix minutes plus tard c'est une Regina en nuisette et peignoir de soie qui descend, mon dieu elle ne se rend pas du tout compte dans qu'elle état elle me met. Elle me tend un verre et s'assois sur le canapé, je m'assois près d'elle et elle reprend la parole.

Regina : Roland a fait un cauchemar ?

Emma : Oui, ça lui arrivait beaucoup avant.

Regina : Oui il y a six mois, la première fois qu'il à dormit ici, il s'est réveillé en pleurant.

Emma : C'est dur pour lui depuis la mort de sa mère, je ne l'ai pas connu mais je sais qu'ils étaient très proches. Mais depuis que vous êtes là il va bien mieux, il sourit beaucoup plus, vous lui faites du bien, vous et Henry.

Regina : Je l'espère en tout cas.

Emma : Je sais que vous l'aimez et c'est le plus important.

Regina : Il me voit comme la méchante Reine quand même.

Emma : Dans mes histoires la méchante Reine a le rôle le plus intéressant.

Regina : Alors décrivez-la moi votre méchante Reine.

Emma : Elle est belle, forte, intelligente, courageuse et surtout elle aime de tout son cœur, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'a sauvée mais aussi a provoqué sa chute.

Regina : Comment ça ?

Emma : C'est parce qu'elle a perdu l'amour de sa vie qu'elle est devenue méchante, mais en rencontrant le chevalier elle change et redevient une gentille Reine.

Regina : Vous devriez écrire un livre.

Emma : August, la personne que je considère comme mon grand frère s'en charge déjà.

Regina : Vous n'avez pas de famille ?

Emma : Non, on ma abandonnée sur le bord d'une autoroute, j'avais quelques jours à peine. J'ai trainé de familles d'accueil en famille d'accueil mais je n'étais pas vraiment une enfant facile. August est le premier lien que je mes suis fait puis il y a eu Elsa et Anna que je considère comme mes sœurs. Elles habitent à New-York et mon frère habite dans le Maine avec son père adoptif.

Regina : Vous n'avez pas eu une enfance facile.

Emma : Je m'en suis sortie, à l'université j'ai eu une occasion de travail et depuis je ne regrette rien ou peu.

Regina : Qu'est-ce que vous regrettez ?

Emma : Dans mon travail il est difficile de se faire des liens, c'est parfois difficile d'être tout le temps seule.

Regina : Vous n'avez trouvé personne qui vous fait battre le cœur ?

Emma : Une fois, mais on va dire que ça ne s'est pas bien fini.

Regina : Je suis sûre que vous trouverez, vous êtes une jeune femme charmante.

Emma : Merci, ce cidre et délicieux, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne savez pas faire ?

Regina : (Rire) Je suis assez nulle en mécanique.

Emma : Et bien voilà au moins une chose pour laquelle je peux vous être utile.

Regina : Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la seule, le réveil va être dur demain.

Emma : En effet, bonne nuit Regina.

Regina : Bonne nuit Lyly.

Après cette soirée on s'est retrouvées plusieurs fois autour d'un verre, je me rends compte que c'est une catastrophe car je ne lui mens pas du tout. Hormis mon nom elle commence à connaître toute ma vie et pareil pour moi. J'ai donc appris que sa mère était un vrai dragon et que son père n'a jamais rien fait pour la protéger. Que son compagnon Daniel, est mort juste après la naissance d'Henry et qu'elle n'avait que peu d'amis. Ses parents ne sont plus là, sa vie c'est son job et son fils ajouté à cela Robin et Roland depuis quelques mois. Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile aussi mais elle a sût rebondir avec classe. La veille de l'amener à la rencontre avec White et David on est autour d'un verre une fois de plus.

Emma : Demain, j'ai des amis qui viennent me rendre visite, j'aimerais vous les présenter. J'ai vu avec Belle vous n'avez pas de rdv et les garçons seront à l'école alors pas d'excuse.

Regina : Très bien, pourquoi cette soudaine envie de me présenter vos amis ?

Emma : C'est important, sachez juste que quoi que vous appreniez il ya des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

Regina : Quoi donc ?

Emma : Rappelez-vous juste que je ne raconte pas ma vie à tout le monde c'est important.

Regina : Je dois m'inquiéter, vous avez fait de la prison ? (Sourire)

Emma : (Sourire) N'oubliez pas que je suis sincère avec vous, avec Henry ou Roland. Il est tard, je vous dis bonne nuit.

Regina : Lyly, je sais que vous êtes sincère.

Je la regarde tristement, elle va me détester c'est sûr. Au moins elle va avoir deux semaine pour se préparer, c'est peu mais c'est toujours ça de prit. Et c'est toujours mieux que de l'apprendre aux informations. Le lendemain après-midi arrive trop vite à mon goût et avant de rentrer dans le bar je l'arrête.

Emma : Je suis désolée, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop en colère contre moi. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis, j'étais sincère.

Regina : Qu'est qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu es bizarre depuis hier ?

Sans nous en rende compte on vient de se tutoyer et je rentre, le cœur lourd dans le bar, je vois David et Snow plus loin et je m'assois suivie de près par Regina.

Snow : Bonjour Madame le procureur.

Regina : Agent White, que faites-vous là ?

Je me tasse dans mon fauteuil et n'ose pas affronter le regard de Regina, ni celui de David ou Snow.

David : Je suis l'agent Nolan Madame, laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation.

Regina : Lyly, tu m'explique ?

Emma : Je ne m'appelle pas Lyly, je suis l'agent Emma Swan du FBI. Je suis sous couverture pour faire tomber un important trafic de drogue dirigé par Robin.

Regina : C'est une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ? Tu me joue une caméra cachée ?

Snow : Je suis désolée mais l'agent Swan vous dit la verité, voici les preuves que nous avons contre lui. Dans quinze jours il va recevoir une importante cargaison et nous allons l'arrêter. Sans l'insistance de mes agents vous ne seriez au courant de rien pour ne pas faire capoter toute l'affaire. Mais il y a un petit garçon en jeu, Roland risque de vous être enlevé si vous n'agissez pas maintenant. Vous avez notre soutien grâce à la description plus qu'élogieuse qu'a fait de vous l'agent Swan mais ça ne sera pas facile pour autant. Malgré ça avec un bon avocat et la qualité de vos liens avec l'enfant, vous avez toutes vos chances. Swan à grillé sa couverture pour vous, c'est plus d'un an d'enquête qu'elle met en jeu en vous faisant confiance j'espère que vous le comprenez. Parce que si vous décidez d'en parler à Monsieur Hood Swan perdait son emploi et sûrement la vie.

Regina : C'est un cauchemar, est-ce que tout le monde me ment depuis des mois ?

Emma : Je ne t'ai pas mentis, sauf mon nom, tout le reste est vrai.

Regina : Miss Swan n'en rajoutez pas svp.

Et voila le ton froid et le retour du vouvoiement illico, je m'y attendais mais ça fait mal quand même.

Regina : Je dois agir comme si de rien n'était ?

David : Vous pouvez partir en vacances, mais il vous fait mettre les choses au clair pour Roland avant.

Regina : Très bien, je ne dirais rien. Robin ce sale menteur ne mérite même pas mes larmes mais je vais me battre pour Roland. Miss Swan nous partons, nous avons du travail. Agent Nolan, Agent White merci de m'avoir informée de tout ça.

David : C'est Emma qui a insisté.

Emma : Est-ce que tu veux que je demande à un autre agent de prendre ma place ?

Snow : C'est tout à fait faisable, nous avons deux agents de libre.

Regina : Miss Swan finira ce qu'elle a commencé, au revoir.

Je me lève et suis Regina sans un mot, dans mon cœur c'est le bordel. Je suis contente qu'elle ne m'ait pas jetée mais quand je vois son regard froid ça me brise le cœur.

Emma : Où on va ?

Regina : Au cabinet de Maitre Midas.

Kathryn, j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle ferait appel à elle. C'est la plus grande avocate des affaires familiales et sa meilleure amie. Je conduis en silence et me gare devant le bureau, je sors et lui ouvre la portière. Une fois rentrée je l'attends à l'extérieur. Elle sort deux heures plus tard avec Kathryn qui me demande de la suivre.

Kathryn : Agent Swan vous êtes prête à témoigner pour Regina ?

Emma : Oui.

Kathryn : Bien, remplissez-moi ce papier avec vos ressentis sur la façon qu'a Regina d'être avec Roland et pourquoi selon vous elle est la mieux placée pour s'en occuper.

Emma : Très bien.

Une demi-heure plus tard je lui tends le papier et Kathryn fait sortir Regina.

Kathryn : Elle est blessée, mais ça passera.

Emma : Je ne voulais pas lui mentir vous savez, je ferais ce que je peux pour limiter les dégâts.

Kathryn : Je vous crois, laissez-lui un peu de temps.

Emma : Dans quinze jours elle n'entendra plus parler de moi de toute façon.

Kathryn : Vous tenez à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Oui mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance maintenant, elle doit sûrement me détester.

Kathryn : Regina n'accorde pas sa confiance facilement, là elle à l'impression de s'être doublement trompée, mais elle finira par comprendre que vous ne faisiez que votre travail.

Emma : On verra, si vous avez besoin d'autre chose n'hésitez pas à m'appeler ou à contacter l'agent Nolan, il saura vous renseigner.

Je sors du bureau et rejoint Regina qui n'a pas décroché un mot, on récupère les garçons à l'école et ne supportant plus cette ambiance je m'enferme dans la chambre.

(Toc à la porte)

Henry : Lyly, tu viens jouer avec nous ?

Emma : Pas ce soir mon grand, j'ai du travail.

Henry : Ça va maman et toi ? Vous êtes bizarres ce soir ?

Emma : J'ai blessé ta mère, ce n'était pas intentionnel mais le mal est fait quand même.

Henry : Je suppose que si je demande ce que tu as fais, tu va répondre que ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes ?

Emma : Tu as 14 ans, je te dira plus que parfois les adultes sont obligés de faire des choses qu'ils regrettent par la suite.

Henry : Maman te pardonnera, elle t'apprécie beaucoup.

Emma : C'est réciproque, je vous aime énormément tout les trois.

Henry : Alors tu devrais lui dire.

Emma : De quoi ?

Henry : Que tu l'aimes.

Emma : Quoi ? Non ! Je vous aime comme on aime sa famille.

Henry : C'est bien ce que je dis, dis-lui et ça s'arrangera.

Emma : Certaines choses sont trop graves pour être réparées mon grand. Juste, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, par la suite tu comprendras.

Henry : Ok, si tu le dis.

Il ferme la porte et je finis par m'endormir sans manger, de toute façon j'ai l'estomac noué. Une semaine passe comme ça, avec Regina on s'adresse à peine la parole et cette situation me pèse de plus en plus.

David : Emma tu es sûre de toi ?

Emma : Oui envoi Graham me remplacer, elle va partir une semaine à la plage il ne refusera pas. Je serais là pour arrêter Robin par contre, pas question de manquer ça.

David : Biens sûr, Graham arrive demain. White t'a mise en vacance jusqu'à l'attaque, reposes-toi, t'as fais du bon boulot Em.

Emma : Merci, à dans une semaine alors.

Je raccroche et prépare mon sac, une fois fait, je passe devant le bureau de Regina en soupirant. Je m'arrête devant la chambre de Roland et après une histoire je le sers dans mes bras.

Roland : Moi aussi je t'aime Lyly.

Une larme coule sur ma joue et je sors de la chambre le cœur lourd, je souffle un grand coup et toc à la chambre d'Henry.

Henry : Entrez !

Emma : Eh mon grand, je suis venue te dire au revoir.

Henry : Tu ne pars pas avec nous ?

Emma : Non c'est un de mes collègues qui va me remplacer. Et après je pars en vacance quelques temps, voici mon numéro privé. Au moindre problème tu m'appelles et je débarque. Tu ne dois le donner à personne, je compte sur toi ?

Henry : Tu as parlé à maman ?

Emma : Elle refuse de me parler gamin.

Henry : Elle est triste tu sais, hier je l'ai même vue pleurer.

Emma : Ca va s'arranger ta mère est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Et puis vous êtes là pour elle, c'est tout ce dont elle a besoin pour aller bien.

Henry : Tu vas me manquer, tu es la seule qui me tienne tête à Mario Kart. (Sourire)

Emma : Des années d'entrainement, prend soin de ta mère et de Roland ils vont avoir besoin de toi.

Henry : D'accord, au revoir Lyly.

Emma : Emma.

Henry : Pardon ?

Emma : Je m'appelle Emma, tu comprendras tout bientôt. Je ne voulais pas partir sur un mensonge, salut gamin fais attention à toi.

Je ferme la porte et une nouvelle larme coule, bon sang que c'est dur de partir loin d'eux. Je souffle une nouvelle fois devant le bureau de Regina et pars me coucher. A cinq heures du matin je prends mes affaires, dépose une lettre pour Regina et ouvre à Graham.

Emma : Fais attention à eux stp, ils comptent beaucoup pour moi.

Graham : T'inquiètes Swan je m'en occupe. T'as une sale tête, des vacances vont te faire le plus grand bien.

Emma : Ouai, salut et merci encore.

Graham : À ton service.

Je lève les yeux vers la chambre de Regina et démarre ma voiture. Direction New-York, voir ma famille me fera le plus grand bien. Bien des heures plus tard je reçois un message de Graham m'informant que Regina est bien arrivée à son lieu de vacances et que tout va bien. Je souffle et sonne à la porte de mes sœurs le regard triste.

Elsa : Em, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à New-York ? (Me serre dans ses bras)

Emma : Je n'ai plus le droit de passer voir mes sœurs ?

Elsa : Tu n'auras que moi, Anna et en voyage d'affaire pour la semaine.

Emma : Tant pis, je ne te dérange pas ?

Elsa : Pas du tout, rentre et raconte-moi ce que tu as fais pendant cette dernière année.

Je pose mon sac et raconte toute l'histoire à ma sœur qui m'écoute sans broncher. Deux heures plus tard je prends une bière et m'affale dans le canapé.

Elsa : Tu es vraiment une handicapée des sentiments Em.

Emma : Merci.

Elsa : Non mais tu t'es bien rendue compte que tu l'aimes au moins ?

Emma : Le sentiment n'est pas partagé, elle me déteste.

Elsa : Mais non, il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Tu as bien fait de partir, vous pourrez penser plus posément loin l'une de l'autre.

Emma : Oui, si tu le dis. Et toi as-tu enfin rencontré quelqu'un ?

Elsa : Oui, elle s'appelle Mulan. Ne te moques pas, elle à 32 ans donc le dessin animé est sortit bien après elle.

Emma : Et elle fait quoi dans la vie ?

Elsa : Elle est capitaine de police, elle ne va pas tarder.

Emma : Elle vit avec toi, et Anna ?

Elsa : Elle a emménagé avec Kristof il y a plus de six mois. Elle te l'a dit je te signale, Mulan n »a emménagé qu'il y a deux mois et comme je savais que je te verrais bientôt j'ai préféré attendre.

Emma : Je vais aller à l'hôtel alors, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Elsa : Ne dis pas de bêtises, Mulan va être ravie de te rencontrer. Tu prends la chambre d'Anna, ce n'est pas négociable.

(Bruit de porte)

Mulan : Mon cœur, tu es rentrée.

Emma : Mon cœur ? (Rire)

Elsa : Tais-toi vilaine. (Sourire) Je suis dans le salon chérie, on a une invitée.

Mulan arrive enfin dans la pièce, ma sœur a du goût, elle est canon.

Emma : Enchantée, Emma la sœur d'Elsa, alors quelles sont tes intentions envers ma grande sœur ?

Elsa : Em ! Ne fais pas attention chérie, c'est son côté FBI qui ressort.

Emma : (Rire) Rho, t'es pas drôle Elsa, t'as cassé mon effet là.

Elsa : Je t'interdis de traumatiser ma chérie, sinon je lui raconte comment tu as embrassé ta première fille.

Emma : Ha non, c'est de la triche tu as juré de ne rien dire.

Mulan : (Eclate de rire) Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin, Elsa et Anna m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi.

Emma : J'aimerais en dire autant pour toi mais cette cachotière vient de me l'apprendre.

Mulan : C'est assez récent, bien que je m'intéresse à ta sœur depuis longtemps.

Emma : Vas-y racontes-moi ça, je suis sûre que cette nouille n'a rien vu.

Elsa : Hé je suis là, je vous signale !

On rigole et je me détends enfin, ça fait vraiment du bien de se retrouver là. Je vais demander ma mutation à New-york, je verrais un peu plus ma famille comme ça et August viendra aussi. La semaine défile et il est temps pour moi de repartir, j'ai eu des nouvelles fréquemment de Graham et même d'Henry.

Elsa : On se voit à noël, tu viens toujours hein ?

Emma : Oui, Mulan ravie de t'avoir rencontrée.

Mulan : Egalement.

Elsa : (Me serre dans ses bras) Anna va être déçue de t'avoir manquée. Prends soin de toi et appelles Regina.

Emma : Anna me verra à Noël et pour le reste, on verra.

Je prend la route et une fois dans mon appartement Curly me saute dessus. David a dû me le ramener sachant que je rentrais aujourd'hui. Il a même fait les courses, c'est une perle ce mec.

(Sonnerie de Message)

Henry : Tu es revenue ?

Emma : Tu es au courant que ce numéro je te l'ai donné en cas d'urgence ?

Henry : Mais c'est une urgence, maman pleure et avec Roland on ne sait pas quoi faire.

Emma : Et que veux-tu que je fasse, vous êtes à la plage.

Henry : On est rentrés aujourd'hui, viens stp.

Emma : Elle n'a pas envie de me voir Gamin.

Henry : Stp, tu nous manques à tous.

Emma : Où est Graham ?

Henry : Il n'est pas là, c'est Ruby qui nous garde mais elle s'est endormie dans ta chambre et on a pas mangé et maman pleures. Tu vois bien que c'est une urgence.

Emma : ok gamin j'arrive, je ramène à manger et une surprise.

Henry : Cool, je le dis à Roland, à tout de suite.

Emma : Curly, ça te dit une petite ballade ?

Il aboie et je file jusqu'à ma voiture, en chemin je m'arrête récupérer des pizzas et vingt minutes plus tard je suis devant chez Regina. Les garçons me sautent dans les bras et je renvoi Ruby chez elle en lui disant de ne pas aller travailler demain.

Ruby : Pourquoi ?

Emma : N'y vas pas, et garde Killian aussi.

Ruby : Lyly qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Emma : Fait-moi confiance, restes chez toi avec Killian je viendrai tout vous raconter demain promis.

Ruby : Ok, bonne nuit alors.

Emma : Bonne nuit.

Je rentre et Roland se jette au cou de Curly qui se laisse faire en remuant la queue.

Henry : Elle est dans son bureau depuis deux heures.

Emma : Ok mangez, je m'occupe de votre mère.

Roland : Tu repars plus hein ?

Emma : Je crois qu'Henry attend une revanche à Mario Kart, n'oublie pas le chemin secret.

Roland : D'accord.

Je monte les marches et prenant une grande inspiration j'entre dans le bureau. Regina et devant un verre de cidre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Mon cœur se serre et je m'approche doucement.

Regina : Que faits-vous là Miss Swan ?

Emma : Henry m'a appelée.

Regina : Il n'aurait pas dû vous déranger, je vais bien.

Emma : Ça se voit en effet, je peux aller chercher Robin et vous faire sortir du pays si c'est ce que tu veux.

Regina : Tu ferais ça ?

Emma : Pour toi et les enfants, oui.

Regina : Tu irais en prison, perdrais ton emploi. On serait des fugitifs, incapables de rentrer dans notre pays.

Emma : Robin a des défauts mais il t'aime vraiment et si tu me le demande j'irai le chercher et dans deux heures vous êtes dans un avion.

Regina : Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est un trafiquant et même si je l'aime il reste hors la loi. Je n'élèverai pas les garçons avec ce genre de valeurs, il a commis un crime, il doit payer. Je me suis battue toute ma vie pour la justice, je ne renierai pas ce que je suis, ce en quoi je crois. Mais je te remercie pour ta proposition Emma.

Emma : D'accord, alors arrêtes de pleurer. Cela me brise le cœur de te voir comme ça, tout sera fini demain je te le promets.

Regina : Pourquoi tu es partie ?

Emma : Tu avais besoin de réfléchir, je comprends que tu me détestes je t'ai mentis et…

Regina : Je ne te déteste pas Emma, tu as fais ton travail.

Emma : J'ai voulu te le dire de suite tu sais, mais il fallait convaincre mon supérieur.

Regina : Je sais, je vais faire le repas, tu restes manger ?

Emma : Gina il est 22h, les garçons joue à la console et mangent une pizza.

Regina : Je n'ai pas vu l'heure, comment tu m'as appelée ?

Emma : Désolée, ça m'a échappé.

Regina : Ce n'est pas grave, Roland m'appelle comme ça aussi.

Emma : Oui mais c'est ton fils ou tout comme, et moi je suis….

Regina : Mon amie Emma, tu es mon amie.

Emma : (Sourire) C'est vrai ?

Regina : Oui.

Ne réfléchissant pas à ce que je fais je l'enlace et la serre contre moi. J'enfoui ma tête dans son cou et lui souffle.

Emma : Je suis désolée.

Regina me rend mon étreinte et je m'écarte d'elle, je pose ma main sur sa joue et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

Emma : Tu m'as manquée.

Regina : Toi aussi, viens allons voir s'il reste de la pizza.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu manges de la pizza toi ?

Regina : Bien sûr que oui, mais c'est moi qui la fait d'habitude.

Emma : Je me disais aussi. (Sourire)

On rejoint les garçons qui interrompent leur partie pour serrer Regina dans leurs bras. La soirée continue tardivement et on monte les garçons endormis dans leurs chambres. Je ferme la porte et descend récupérer mes affaires.

Regina : Un dernier verre ?

Emma : Ok, après je file, demain il faut que je sois au bureau tôt pour….

Regina : Je sais oui. Alors comment tu es rentrée au FBI ?

Emma : David, il ma repérée à l'université alors que j'arrêtai un petit voyou qui avait agressé une fille.

Regina : Tu as toujours était un preux chevalier, dis-moi ?

Emma : Toujours avec les jolies filles. (Sourire et clin d'œil)

Regina : (Rire) Tu dois toute les avoir à tes pieds.

Emma : Pour qui tu me prends au juste ? Je ne suis pas une coureuse de jupons.

Regina : Tu as dû avoir plus de relations que moi, à part Daniel et Robin je n'ai eu personne.

Emma : Et bien je n'ai eu qu'une personne qui a compté.

Regina : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Emma : Lyly était cascadeuse, elle a eu un grave accident de moto. On se connaissait depuis l'enfance et on sortait ensemble depuis trois ans, ça a été dur de remonter la pente après. Une seule personne depuis, m'a fait ressentir quelque chose de si fort, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Regina : Je suis désolée, perdre Daniel a été vraiment dur alors je comprends. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec cette autre personne ?

Emma : Elle ne me voit pas comme moi je la vois, mais ce n'est pas grave, être son amie c'est bien aussi.

Regina : Tu devrais lui dire, elle ressent peut-être pareil que toi.

Emma : Peut-être un jour, je vais y aller. Gina je serais là en cas de besoin pour toi et les garçons mais il faut que tu sache que j'ai demandé ma mutation à New-York. Mes sœurs me manquent, mais je viendrai vous voir promis.

Regina : Tu pars quand ?

Emma : Si c'est accepté, le mois prochain.

Regina : Alors il faut en profiter tant que tu es là, viens manger à la maison demain soir. Je ferais mes lasagnes, tu ne les as pas encore goûtées.

Emma : D'accord, je t'appelle demain, pour te dire comment ça s'est passé.

Regina : Ok, sois prudente, à demain Emma.

Emma : Bonne nuit Regina.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je m'en vais, elle me rattrape et me serre dans ses bras. Mon cœur s'emballe et je la serre contre moi fortement. Son parfum à la pomme m'envahit et je reste un moment comme ça.

Regina : Sois prudente stp.

Emma : Toujours.

Je me détache à regret de ses bras et rejoins ma voiture, Curly sur les talons. Un dernier signe de la main et je regagne mon appartement.

 **Interpellation de Robin…..**

Une cinquantaine d'agents du FBI, le SWAT et des policiers étaient présents. Arme à la main on arrête la transaction quand les tirs commencent à fuser, je me jette sur Robin qui tente de s'enfuir et le menotte.

Robin : Lyly, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut se tirer d'ici, y a des flics partout.

Emma : Je suis l'agent Emma Swan, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trafic de drogues.

Robin : Quoi ? Tu es Flic ?

Emma : Oui et je te conseille d'arrêter de parler et de prendre un avocat. Si tu veux faire une chose de bien, donne ton accord pour que Regina ait la garde de Rolland et avoues tout. Des hommes l'embarquent pendant que les tirs continuent. Je vois un sniper viser David et sans réfléchir je le pousse de la trajectoire. Je suis allongée sur lui et je grimace, merde je suis touchée.

David : Em, tiens le coup.

Emma : C'est rien, tu n'es pas blessé ?

David : Non, tu ma sauvé la vie, tu pisses le sang. Cet enfoiré t'a touchée juste en dessous du gilet, ok parle moi. Surtout reste réveillée, c'est bientôt finit le Swat intervient.

Emma : Tu prendras soin de Regina et des gamins si je m'en tire pas, d'accord ?

David : Dis pas de conneries, tu le feras toi-même.

Emma : Je suis amoureuse d'elle, d'elle et de ces garçons. Avec eux j'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin une famille, avec eux je me sens chez moi.

David : Je sais, j'ai vu comment tu la regardes. Tu vas tenir le coup et lui dire ce que tu ressens, je ne te laisserai pas mourir Swan.

Emma : Invite White au restaurant, tu baves devant elle.

David : Ce n'est pas le moment d'être drôle.

Emma : Tu diras à mes sœurs qu'elles ont intérêt à être heureuses et à mon frère de me dédicacer son bouquin, il a volé toute mes histoires c'est la moindre des choses. Dis à Roland qu'il sera un grand chevalier, Henry sera ce qu'il voudra tellement il est intelligent et dis à Regina qu'elle trouvera sa fin heureuse. J'aurais aimé être sa fin heureuse tu sais.

David : Tais-toi, je lui dirai rien.

Emma : Je te confie Curly, tu as été un bon ami David.

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors, la douleur s'efface et je vois les visages de toutes les personnes que j'aime. Le visage de Regina apparaît devant moi et je tombe dans l'inconscience le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai l'impression de voler hors de mon corps, je vois la scène au ralenti, on me charge dans une ambulance, David me tient la main en me hurlant de m'accrocher. Puis on arrive à l'hôpital, les médecins m'opèrent pendant longtemps. David n'a pas bougé, il a avertit mes sœurs et mon frère. Snow arrive et lui pose la main sur l'épaule, il s'écroule dans ses bras en pleurs et je souris. Je souris parce que j'avais raison, il craque pour elle et visiblement c'est réciproque.

David : Il faut prévenir Regina.

Snow : Je m'en charge, je te ramène un café. Tu es là depuis plus de quatre heures, ses sœurs arrivent elles sont à l'aéroport.

Je vole vers Snow pour entendre la voix de Regina, si je dois mourir j'aimerais l'entendre une dernière fois au moins.

Regina : Regina Mills j'écoute.

Snow : Madame ici l'agent White je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que l'Agent Swan a été touchée pendant l'opération de ce matin. Elle est actuellement en soins intensifs, son état est critique, je suis désolée.

Regina : Non, non, elle ma dit qu'elle serait prudente.

Snow : Elle a sauvé un de ses collègues et a interpellé Monsieur Hood. Nous sommes au général hôpital si vous voulez venir, sa famille arrive.

Regina : J'arrive.

Après ça le temps défile, ma famille arrive les yeux rougis et je les observe tendrement. Elsa dans les bras de Mulan et Anna dans ceux de Kristof, mon frère est assis près de David le regard perdu. Après ça Regina arrive avec les garçons, David s'en occupe et Elsa s'approche d'elle.

Elsa : Vous êtes Regina ?

Regina : Oui, je suppose que vous êtes Elsa ?

Elsa : Oui, Emma vous à parler de moi ?

Regina : En quoi c'est si étonnant, vous êtes sa sœur.

Elsa : Emma est sous couverture 90 pourcent de sa vie, elle ne parle jamais de nous. Elle ne veut pas nous mettre en danger, si elle vous a parlé de nous c'est que vous êtes importante pour elle. Plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

Roland : C'est qui Emma, Gina ?

Regina: C'est Lyly, mon grand.

Henry: Je vais t'expliquer, viens on va s'assoir.

Le temps défile encore, j'ai l'impression de perdre la connexion avec eux et je m'accroche désespérément à leurs voix.

Whale : La famille de l'agent Swan ?

August : C'est nous.

Whale : Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais la balle n'a pas causé de dommages apparents. Il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille, mais apparemment elle est sortie d'affaire.

Anna : Merci mon Dieu, on peut la voir ?

Whale : Juste une personne à la fois, elle est toujours dans les vaps.

Je vais m'en sortir, trop cool. Pourquoi je suis là alors ?

Lyly : Pour me dire au revoir.

Emma : Lyly, tu es venue me chercher. (Sourire)

Lyly : Non mon amour, ce n'est pas ton heure. Je suis venue te libérer, vis ta vie avec Regina et sois heureuse. Je serai toujours dans ton cœur, va maintenant on t'attend.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement et souris en voyant Gina dormir sur un fauteuil en me tenant la main. De l'autre côté il y a Elsa et August qui discutent doucement.

Emma : Salut…

Elsa : Mon Dieu Em, ne nous fais plus jamais peur comme ça, j'ai cru mourir.

August : Salut petite sœur, si tu voulais me voir, fallait le dire, pas besoin de te faire remarquer comme ça.

Emma : T'est con, il s'est passé quoi ?

Regina : Vous avez joué au chevalier encore une fois Miss Swan et même pas pour une jolie fille c'est dire si vous êtes imprudente.

Emma : Gina….ça va ?

Regina : Ce n'est pas à moi qui faut poser la question Miss Swan.

Emma : Ils sont où les garçons ?

Regina : Votre sœur les garde, ils étaient épuisés.

August : Ça fait trois jours que tu dors, marmotte.

Emma : David ?

Elsa : il va bien, il est au bureau.

Emma : D'accord, si tout le monde va bien c'est cool et puis Gina est là alors c'est encore plus cool. Je vais dormir maintenant.

Elsa : Ok, je vais chercher le médecin.

August : Et moi un café, je t'en ramène un Regina ?

Regina : Stp oui.

Je me tourne vers Regina le regard un peu perdu…

Emma : Tu connais mon frère ?

Regina : Oui, on vient de la même ville figure toi. Le monde est petit, dors je veille sur toi.

Emma : Tu es restée tout le temps ?

Regina : Oui apparemment je ne peux pas te laisser seule cinq minutes sans qu'une catastrophe arrive alors j'ai décidé de te surveiller.

Emma : Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée, je n'ai pas réfléchis.

Regina : Oui il semblerait que se soit fréquent chez toi d'agir avant de réfléchir.

Emma : Sois pas méchante, je suis en convalescence.

Regina : Je fais ce que je veux, tu m'as fait peur.

Emma : Désolée, ça va toi ? Robin ?

Regina : Ça va, on en parlera plus tard.

Je ferme les yeux trop fatiguée pour lui demander plus d'explications. Je ne les rouvrent que plusieurs heures plus tard et David me sourit.

Emma : Salut beau blond, vous habitez toujours chez vos parents ?

David : (Eclate de rire) T'est nulle, comment ça va ?

Emma : J'ai l'impression qu'un tank m'est passé dessus, sinon je pète la forme.

David : Je me doute, tu m'as fichue la frousse. Ta famille est partit se reposer, ils reviendront demain. Tu vas te décider à leur dire ce que tu m'sa dit ?

Emma : Ils le savent déjà.

David : Pas Regina.

Emma : Elle ne me voit pas comme ça David, ce n'est pas grave.

David : Peut être qu'elle n'en a pas conscience, elle ne t'a pas quittée, tu sais.

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave si elle ne m'aime pas David, je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse.

David : D'accord, au fait, j'ai invité Snow au restaurant et elle à dit oui.

Emma : Cool, elle sera peut être un peu moins casse-pieds si tu sors avec elle.

David : La casse-pieds a accepté ta demande de mutation, une fois rétablie, New-York t'attend.

Emma : Tu vas me manquer.

David : Ah mais je viens aussi et Snow aussi figure toi. On va monter une unité spéciale, on a eu une méga promotion grâce à l'arrestation de Hood.

Emma : Super, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

David : On ne dirait pas.

Emma : Regina et les gamins vont me manquer, m'enfin c'est comme ça.

David : Je persiste à dire que tu devrais lui dire.

Regina : Me dire quoi ?

David : Je vous laisse, je repasserai demain, repose toi.

Regina : Alors me dire quoi ?

Emma : Ma mutation a été acceptée avec en prime une promotion.

Regina : Emma je sais quand on me ment et c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire.

Emma : Ce n'est pas important Gina, les enfants vont bien ?

Regina : Ils dorment, dis-moi.

Emma : (Souffle) Quand j'ai perdu connaissance j'ai dit à David que je t'ai….

Whale : Bonjour Agent Swan, je vais contrôler comment vous allez. Madame Mills vous pouvez attendre dehors svp ?

Regina sort et je me mords la lèvre, j'ai failli lui dire. Je souffle et après les examens Whale me dit que je pourrais rentrer chez moi d'ici une petite semaine mais qu'il ne me faudra pas rester seule pendant un bon mois.

Whale : Vous avez quelqu'un qui peut s'occuper de vous ?

Emma : Je me débrouillerais ma famille habite loin mais mon coéquipier passera me voir souvent.

Whale : Vous ne pouvez pas faire de long voyage avant au moins un mois et il vous faut rester sous surveillance Agent Swan.

Regina : Elle va venir chez moi Docteur, je la surveillerai.

Emma : Regina non, je ne veux pas te déranger, j'engagerai une infirmière.

Regina : Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu viens c'est non négociable.

Je souffle et m'enfonce dans mon coussin, une semaine plus tard tout le monde est repartit chez lui et David pousse mon fauteuil dans la maison de Regina.

David : Bon je te laisse, ça ira ?

Emma : Oui merci, et merci de t'occuper de Curly.

David : Pas de soucis, ce chien m'adore.

Emma : David tu as fais le nécessaire pour Killian et Ruby ?

David : Oui, ils sont hors de cause et n'apparaissent même pas dans le dossier, je suis allé les voir pour tout leur expliquer. Ils te sont vraiment très reconnaissants et espèrent que tu te rétabliras vite.

Emma : Super, merci pour eux.

Regina me rejoint, je me lève doucement et serre David dans mes bras. D'habitude je ne suis pas très câlin mais depuis que j'ai pris une balle, je me rattrape.

Roland : Coucou Emma, t'as plus bobo ?

Emma : Encore un peu bonhomme, c'est pour ça que je suis venue me reposer ici.

Roland : Gina fait de la bonne soupe quand on est malade, après on guérit plus vite parce qu'on est plus fort et elle fait des bisous magiques aussi.

Regina : Les bisous magiques ne guérisses que les petits garçons mon chéri.

Emma : Dommage.

Regina : Pardon ?

Emma : Rien, je vais aller m'allonger un peu.

Regina : Attend je t'aide à monter les escaliers.

Henry : Je m'en occupe Maman.

Emma : Merci gamin c'est gentil.

Je monte l'étage difficilement et Henry me pose sur le lit doucement. Je m'endors presque aussitôt et s'est de douces caresses sur ma joue qui me réveillent.

Roland : Gina dit que si tu ne veux pas descendre elle peut te monter un plateau.

Emma : Non, je viens manger avec vous.

Roland : D'accord, tu vas partir loin toi aussi ?

Emma : Comment ça ?

Roland : Gina a dit que tu vas déménager à New-York quand tu seras guérie.

Emma : Oui, mais je viendrai vous voir en vacance et vous aussi si vous voulez.

Roland : C'est vrai que mon papa il était vilain ?

Emma : Ton papa a fait des bêtises mon grand, mais il t'aime très fort n'en doute pas.

Roland : D'accord, Gina a dit qu'on irait le voir, tu viendras avec nous ?

Emma : Mon bonhomme, tu sais que c'est mon travail d'arrêter les méchants, n'est-ce pas ?

Roland : Oui je sais, Gina et Henry mon expliqué.

Emma : C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas voir ton papa, c'est moi qui l'ai mis en prison et il ne serait pas très content de me voir. Tu comprends ?

Roland : D'accord oui, mais qui s'est qui va calmer Gina si elle pleure comme l'autre fois ?

Emma : Tu seras là pour lui faire un gros câlin si ça arrive d'accord ?

Regina : Eh vous deux on vous attend depuis vingt minutes.

Emma : Désolé Gina, j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller.

Regina : Je peux te monter un plateau si tu veux. ?

Emma : C'est bon j'arrive.

Regina : Mon cœur va rejoindre Henry stp, je vais aider Emma à descendre.

Roland : Je peux l'aider, je suis fort aussi !

Emma : La prochaine fois bonhomme.

Roland : D'accord.

Il détale comme un lapin et je grimace en me levant, Regina glisse son bras autour de moi et je me retiens de toutes mes forces de ne pas frissonner.

Regina : Tu serais une super maman tu sais.

Emma : Merci, mais tu es bien mieux que moi. Et puis avec mon boulot c'est incompatible, je ne ferai pas d'orphelins.

Regina : Si tu trouves la bonne personne, tu changeras d'avis.

Emma : J'en doute, alors ces lasagnes ? Est-ce qu'elles sont si bonnes qu'on le dit ?

Henry : Meilleures encore.

Roland : Gina cuisine trop bien.

Regina : Merci mes chéris.

On mange dans une joyeuse ambiance et les jours défilent sans que je ne m'en rende compte. La veille de mon départ pour New-York est arrivé et mon cœur se fait de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure que je remplis mon sac.

Regina : Les garçons sont enfin couchés, tu as besoin d'aide ?

Emma : Non j'ai fini, tu n'avais pas à t'embêter à m'emmener à l'aéroport Gina.

Regina : Les garçons voulaient te dire au revoir et moi aussi.

Emma : On se voit dans deux mois pour Thanksgiving.

Regina : C'est long deux mois quand on a l'habitude de se voir toute les jours.

Emma : Je vais finir par croire que je vais te manquer Gina. (Sourire)

Regina : Tu sais que oui, tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse et de venir comme promis.

Emma : Bien sûr, tu m'appelle au moindre souci de toute façon.

Regina : Ok.

Emma : Sois pas triste, on se revoit vite.

Regina : D'accord oui.

Tans pis pour les bonnes résolutions je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi. On reste un long moment comme ça, elle semble ne jamais vouloir me lâcher et je profite juste du moment. Ce soir là je ne dors pas, le petit matin est là et on se dirige en silence vers l'aéroport. Les adieux sont difficiles Roland s'accroche à mon cou en pleurant et Henry retient ses larmes en le récupérant.

Regina : Ton vol a été appelé deux fois, il faut que tu y ailles Em.

Emma : Je sais oui, je vous appelle en arrivant.

Un dernier au revoir et je tourne les talons avant de changer d'avis et de serrer Regina et les enfants contre moi à m'en faire pété les côtes.

Emma : Je vous aime tous les trois.

Je file prendre mon avion, laissant couler mes larmes, ma nouvelle vie m'attend mais abandonner l'ancienne est difficile. Une fois arrivée à New-york je me jette dans le travail et oublie un peu mon mal être avec mes sœurs près de moi. Un mois plus tard c'est mon anniversaire, je ne l'ai pas dit à Regina et aux enfants pour qu'ils ne soient pas tristes mais mon cœur est lourd. J'allume les lumières de mon appartement et on hurle….

Foule : SURPRISE !

Je sursaute et souris en voyant tout mes amis et mes sœurs crier, même mon frère est là. Le fête bat son plein depuis une heure quand on toc à la porte doucement.

Elsa : Ta surprise est là, va ouvrir.

Je file vers la porte et l'ouvre et reste figée devant une Regina rayonnante et les enfants. Les garçons me sautent dessus et je les serres contre moi.

Henry : Surprise, joyeux anniversaire Emma.

Roland : Joyeux anniversaire Emma.

Je me relève et les laisse rentrer Roland toujours accroché à mon cou. Regina salut tout le monde et je m'approche d'elle. Avant de changer d'avis je la serre contre moi et c'est comme si je respirais à nouveau.

Emma : Je suis contente de te voir Gina.

Regina : Je suis fâchée contre toi tu sais, tu aurais dû me dire que c'était ton anniversaire.

Emma : Je ne voulais pas vous rendre tristes, je pensais que tu n'aurais pas pu venir.

Regina : Et bien arrête de penser, ça ne te réussit pas.

Emma : C'est méchant ça. (Tape son épaule)

Regina : Tu comptes me relâcher un jour ?

Je me rends compte que je la tiens toujours dans mes bras et recule un peu gênée. Elle sourit et me tend une boite, je l'ouvre et découvre un cygne en Crystal monté en pendentif.

Emma : Whaouuu, tu es folle c'est magnifique.

Regina : Je suis ravie qu'il te plaise, on l'a choisit avec les garçons quand Elsa nous a appelés pour tout organiser.

Emma : Traitresse, faire ça dans mon dos, fausse sœur va.

Regina : On peut repartir si tu préfères.

Emma : NON, je suis contente que vous soyez là, vraiment. (Sourire)

Regina : Tu me fais visiter ?

Emma : Ok, tu me l'accroche ?

Elle remonte mes cheveux et accroche mon pendentif à mon cou, je rêve ou elle laisse trainer ses mains plus que de raison ? Ma pauvre fille tu perds la boule, je souffle et lui fait visiter rapidement mon appartement.

Regina : Ça manque de décoration.

Emma : Je n'ai pas le temps avec le travail.

Regina : Snow t'a accordé trois jours de congés, et ça tombe bien puisque c'est le temps qu'on reste donc on va s'en occuper. Tu as trois chambres ?

Emma : Oui, comme ça quand vous reviendrez il y aura de la place, je me suis dit que ça ne dérangerait pas les garçons de partager une chambre.

Regina : Non sûrement pas, merci de penser à nous.

Emma : Je pense tout le temps à vous.

Regina : Tu nous manques aussi.

Je souffle et au moment ou je vais parler les toasts s'enchainent et je me couche épuisée mais ravie de ma fête surprise. Les trois jours passent à la vitesse de la lumière et le départ et tout aussi dur qu'il y a un mois.

Emma : On se voit dans un mois, ce n'est pas long.

Roland : D'accord, (sèche ses larmes)

Henry : (Me serre contre lui) Maman est triste pendant des jours quand tu t'en vas, et moi aussi.

Emma : On se voit vite gamin promis.

Je serre Regina contre moi et l'embrasse sur la joue tendrement.

Emma : Merci d'être venue.

Regina : Ton appartement avait besoin de décoration, heureusement que je suis venue. (Sourire)

On se sourit et ils partent, après ça pendant un mois on passe notre temps au téléphone ou sur Skype. Il est enfin temps de partir pour Boston et je file prendre mon avion. J'arrive un jour avant, je vais leur faire une surprise. J'ai toujours le sourire aux lèvres quand j'arrive devant le manoir et je sonne avec entrain.

Regina : Non mais ça ne va pas de….EMMA !

Emma : Surprise !

Elle se jette à mon cou et j'éclate de rire, mon Dieu que c'est bon de le serrer à nouveau contre moi. Les gamins me foncent dessus et elle est obligée de me lâcher pour que je les salut à leur tour.

Henry : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à tes messages.

Emma : J'ai le droit de rentrer ? Il fait froid !

Roland : Gina a fait une tarte aux pommes.

Emma : Miam.

Regina : Tu n'es qu'un ventre sur pattes.

Emma : Tu n'as qu'à pas cuisiner aussi bien.

Regina : Plains-toi.

Emma : Il est dur de repasser aux plats surgelés quand je suis seule.

Regina : Tu n'as qu'as apprendre à cuisiner.

Emma : Gina j'ai réussis à faire bruler des pates, je crois que la cuisine et moi on n'est pas compatibles.

Regina : (Eclate de rire) Des pates, non sérieux ?

Emma : Parole de scout.

Regina : Il vaut mieux en effet pour la sécurité de tous que tu restes éloignée de la cuisine alors.

Emma : Je pense aussi.

Les deux jours suivant se passent comme dans un rêve et on sonne à la porte.

Regina : Em tu peux allez ouvris stp, j'ai les mains dans l'eau.

J'ouvre la porte et me fige, Robin se tient devant moi avec un Marshal.

Robin : Salut est-ce que Regina est là ? J'aimerais lui parler et voir mon fils et Henry si c'est possible.

Roland : PAPA ! (Se jette à son cou)

Regina : Em c'est qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Robin : J'aimerais te parler stp, juste cinq minutes après je m'en irai si c'est ce que tu veux.

Je me crispe sur la poignée de la porte et, comprenant le message, emmène Roland près d'Henry qui regarde durement Robin. Je tends l'oreille et mon cœur se serre en entendant son discours.

Robin : Je t'ai menti, c'est vrai, mais jamais sur ce que je ressentais pour toi Regina. Je t'aime et j'aimerais une seconde chance pour te le prouver. J'ai passé un accord avec le FBI, je vais dénoncer tous mes associés et rivaux et en échange je serais libre. Libre de recommencer une vie sous protection des témoins et j'espère que les enfants et toi vous m'accompagnerez. Stp je sais que tu m'aime aussi, on allait se marier, on était heureux, tu ne peux pas le nier. Les enfants aussi ont besoin d'un père. J'ai fait des erreurs mais jamais avec vous, stp acceptes que je passe au moins Thanksgiving avec vous et réfléchis à ce que je te dis. Tu me manques, vous me manquez.

Regina : Robin je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je t'aime c'est vrai mais tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal, Roland aussi, ainsi qu'Henry. Alors si tu reviens je veux des garanties cette fois-ci.

Robin : Ce que tu veux.

Regina : Je veux voir l'accord que tu as passé avec le FBI, l'assurance de ne pas être en danger et enfin si jamais tu me mens une seule fois encore tu ne nous reverras plus jamais c'est clair ?

Robin : Oui, je peux entrer maintenant ?

Regina : Viens.

Je suis déjà dans la chambre en train de faire ma valise retenant mes larmes comme je peux. Henry rentre furieux dans ma chambre et se jette dans mes bras en pleurant. Je le berce un moment et il finit par se calmer.

Henry : Comment elle peut lui pardonner ?

Emma : Elle l'aime et lui aussi vous aime, tout le monde mérite une seconde chance Henry.

Henry : Il va encore faire souffrir maman.

Emma : Je suis sûr que non, il est sincère et toi aussi tu l'as vu. Ta mère a besoin de toi, ce n'est pas facile pour elle.

Henry : Comment tu peux la défendre ? Tu l'aimes et elle ne voit rien, alors que tu es cent fois meilleure que lui.

Emma : Oui je l'aime et c'est pour ça que je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et je sais que toi aussi. Ta mère me considère comme son amie et c'est bien comme ça. Ok va les rejoindre maintenant, tu fais partie de cette famille.

Henry : Toi aussi.

Emma : Non mon grand, mais je serais toujours là pour vous.

Henry : Ne pars pas.

Emma : Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver tout les quatre, je n'ai plus ma place ici.

Henry : On viendra quand même te voir à noël ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas gamin.

Je descends avec mon sac et Regina m'interroge du regard je fais signe à Robin de me suivre et il obéit.

Emma : A la poindre erreurs je te tombe dessus, fais-leur du mal et je te brise la mâchoire, brise le cœur de Regina encore une fois et il n'y aura nul endroit sur terre ou tu pourras te cacher de moi. Tu as compris ? Je sais que tu les aimes et c'est pour ça que je m'en vais. Tu n'as pas un mauvais fond, tu as un fils génial, un beau fils tout aussi génial et une femme merveilleuse alors ne gâche pas tout encore une fois.

Robin : Merci d'avoir veillé sur eux, je te promets que je vais faire les choses bien maintenant.

Emma : Bien, rend-les heureux c'est tout ce que je te demande.

J'embrase les enfants et serre Regina une dernière fois contre moi.

Emma : Sois heureuse.

Regina : Tu n'es pas obligée de partir Em.

Emma : Tu sais bien que si, vous avez besoin de vous retrouver tous les quatre en famille.

Regina : Tu fais partie de cette famille aussi Em.

Emma : J'aurais adoré Gina, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Je file le cœur au bord des lèvres et un fois rentrée à New-York, je m'effondre dans mon lit en pleurant. Je passe les deux jours d'après prostrée devant la télé. Le lundi je vais au travail comme si de rien n'était et les jours filent, j'agis comme un automate et me noie sous le travail. J'ai peu de nouvelles de Regina, et comme je m'y attendais elle annule pour Noel. Je lui assure que ce n'est pas grave et continu à travailler tant et si bien que Snow me convoque dans son bureau.

Snow : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Swan ?

Emma : Rien Madame, vous avez un reproche à me faire ?

Snow : Emma qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Emma : Rien, je travaille, c'est tout.

Snow : Tu t'épuises au travail depuis deux mois, depuis Thanksgiving on dirait un zombie.

Emma : Tu savais que Robin avait passé un accord ?

Snow : Non, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Emma : Il a passé un accord, il s'est pointé à Thanksgiving chez Regina, la suppliant de lui pardonner, elle l'a fait et je suis partie.

Snow : Ok, je comprends mieux. Je t'assure que je n'étais pas au courant, je n'aurai jamais accepté ça.

Emma : Elle l'aime, si elle est heureuse, c'est le principal.

Snow : Ok, je te mets en vacances pour deux semaines, va voir ton frère, changer d'air te feras le plus grand bien.

Emma : Je veux travailler, ça m'occupe.

Snow : Emma tu cours à la bavure là, tu es épuisée, pas concentrée. Reposes-toi, remets-toi et reviens en pleine forme, ok ?

Emma : D'accord, je pourrais revenir dans deux semaines ?

Snow : Bien sûr tu es mon meilleur agent de terrain, reposes-toi.

Je file préparer mon sac, et appelle mon frère sur la route. Il est ravi de me voir et je raccroche, trois messages d'Henry. Je ne regarde pas et file sur la route. Quatre heures plus tard je me gare devant le loft de mon frère et je tape doucement. Mon frère perd le sourire instantanément quand il me voit et me prend dans ses bras. J'éclate en sanglots et lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé.

August : Donc, vous êtes fâchés ?

Emma : Non, on se parle toujours.

August : Ok car elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que sa petite famille et elle arrivait ce soir pour la semaine.

Emma : Je suis maudite, manquait plus que ça. Ne lui dis pas que suis là stp.

August : Em !

Emma : Stp.

August : Comme tu veux.

Pendant quatre jours tout se passe bien, j'évite au mieux Regina et sa famille. Il est 00h 30 et je bois un verre au Granny.

Granny : Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, jeune fille.

Emma : La femme que j'aime s'est remise avec son ex, elle ne sait même pas que je l'aime. Elle pense que je suis son amie et moi je veux entre tellement plus que ça. Je veux être l'épaule sur laquelle elle se repose, je veux la faire rire, je veux lui tenir la main et lui dire « je t'aime » tous les jours. Je veux être une mère pour ses enfants, je veux tout ça et elle ne le sait même pas. Elle ne voit que lui et je suis malheureuse à en crever, je viens me refugier ici et….peu importe de toute façon. Je peux avoir un autre verre svp.

Granny : Je pense que vous avez assez bu de whisky pour ce soir, ma petite fille va vous ramener. Ruby…

Emma : (Eclate de rire) Ruby qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Granny : Tu la connais ?

Ruby : C'est grâce à elle si je ne suis pas en prison aujourd'hui, c'est Emma Swan.

Granny : Ton Emma a le cœur brisé, par une femme apparemment.

Emma : Et Killian comment il va ?

Ruby : Il est sur une plateforme pétrolière, il va bien et travaille dur.

Emma : C'est bien, je suis contente pour vous.

Ruby : La femme dont tu parlais c'est Regina n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Oui, la jolie Gina….

Ruby : Il faut que je te dise qu'elle est juste….

Emma : Bien je vais me coucher, August a un super whisky.

Ruby : Ça va aller pour rentrer ?

Emma : Ouaip, au moins quand je bois je ne pense pas à elle, bonne nuit.

Je sors du restaurant en titubant un peu quand une main me rattrape fermement.

Regina : Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Emma : Bonjour illusion de Gina….

Regina : Emma réponds-moi, est-ce que c'est vrai ce que tu viens de dire à Granny ?

Emma : Ma Gina ne s'énerve pas, t'es pas cool comme illusion, vas t'en. Je vais aller boire pour t'oublier, parce que tu ne m'aimeras jamais alors autant t'oublier. (Larmes)

Regina : Emma je…

Emma : Sois pas triste Gina ce n'est pas grave, personne n'aime les orphelins c'est comme ça. Va rejoindre ta famille jolie Gina et oublie moi stp.

Je me dégage de sa poigne et titube vers le parc pour voir le lever du soleil. Même dans mes délires j'imagine Gina, même là elle ne veut pas de moi je suis pathétique. Je reste longtemps sans bouger les yeux fermés laissant couler mes larmes. On s'assoit près de moi et je me lève sans regarder qui s'est, voulant être seule.

Regina : Emma, reste ici.

Emma : Gina ?

Regina : Oui, tu es sombre ?

Emma : Pas vraiment, que fais-tu dans le parc à 6 heure du matin ?

Regina : J'étais au Granny hier soir avec les garçons, on a fini de manger tard.

Emma : Gina j'ai mal à la tête, viens-en aux faits stp.

Regina : J'allais payer et je t'ai vu, tu parlais avec Granny.

Emma : Gina, j'avais trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang. J'ai dû dire un tas de conneries, va rejoindre ta famille et ne t'occupes pas de moi.

Regina : Si par connerie tu pense à la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ai jamais faites je vais te faire boire plus souvent.

Emma : De quoi tu parles ?

Regina : Je t'ai entendu Emma, je sais que tu m'aime.

Emma : Hooo, ce n'est pas grave Gina.

Regina : Comment ça ?

Emma : Je comprends que tu ne ressentes rien pour moi, j'étais saoule et tout est remonté mais je vais bien.

Regina : Vraiment ?

Emma : Gina c'est embarrassant, n'en parlons plus stp.

Regina : Non.

Emma : Comment ça, non ?

Regina : Henry ne m'adresse presque plus la parole depuis deux mois, Roland refait des cauchemars toutes les nuits et moi j'éclate en sanglots toutes les deux minutes. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui arrivait et puis Roland m'a ouvert les yeux. Il a dit qu'il était content que son papa soit revenu mais que tu lui manquais trop pour qu'il en profite. La dessus, Henry ma traitée d'aveugle et que si j'étais si triste c'est parce que tu me manquais. Robin est partit il y a deux semaines Emma, je ne l'ai pas suivi c'est fini entre nous. Je chercher un moyen de t'avouer mes sentiments, je suis venue ici pour demander des conseils a August. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais là et je te vois seule, triste, bourrée en disant tout ce que je rêve d'entendre. Alors on va en parler Emma, parce qu'il est hors de question que tu repartes d'ici sans que je te dise que je t'aime, que je ne veux que toi. Que ma maison, ma famille c'est avec toi qu'elle est complète et tu peux mettre ça sûr l'alcool mais je sais que tu ressens pareil et je….

Je ne la laisse pas finir et colle mes lèvres aux siennes, misère jamais je ne vais pouvoir m'en passer maintenant.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi, jamais je n'aurai cru que tu puisses partager mes sentiments.

Regina : Je suis tellement désolée, jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser partir, ni à New-York ni à Thanksgiving, ni jamais.

Emma : Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Regina : Toi aussi, je ne te laisserai plus jamais.

Emma : C'est une proposition Madame Mills ?

Regina : (Eclate de rire) Je t'aime.

Emma : (Sourire) Redis-le.

Regina : (Sourire) Je vais te le dire tout les jours jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, je t'aime Emma.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi. (Sourire)

Et voila comment finit notre histoire, enfin non comment elle commence. Un an plus tard on s'installait à Storybook et on se mariait, je suis devenue le shérif de la ville. Mon adjointe n'est autre que tata Mulan qui est venue s'installer ici aussi avec tata Elsa. Ta mère est devenue Maire de la ville deux ans plus tard. Et trois ans plus tard on adoptait une petite fille qui s'appelle Nyssa.

Nyssa : C'est moi, encore une histoire Ma stp.

Emma : Non, il faut dormir maintenant, ta mère va déjà me gronder parce que j'ai trainé.

Nyssa : Maman te pardonnera avec un bisou, Roland il dit que ça marche toujours.

Emma : Tu ne devrais pas écouter ton frère, il dit souvent des bêtises. Bonne nuit mon Ange.

Nyssa : Bonne nuit Ma, je t'aime.

Emma : Moi aussi mon trésor.

Je ferme la porte et vérifie si Henry dort, il a peut-être 19 ans mais il reste un ado dans ma tête. Je souris en le voyant ronfler et ouvre la chambre de Roland qui dors tranquillement. Je rejoins ma femme dans notre lit et elle se colle dans mes bras immédiatement.

Regina : Tu t'es encore fait avoir par notre fille qui voulait une histoire ? C'était qui cette fois ?

Emma : Elle voulait savoir comment on s'est rencontrées.

Regina : J'aime bien cette histoire.

Emma : Moi aussi je l'aime.

Regina : Bonne nuit mon amour, je t'aime.

Emma : Bonne nuit mon cœur, je t'aime aussi.

 **Fin**


End file.
